1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat belt systems, and particularly to a safety belt release mechanism that is activated by immersion in water to release the occupants of a motor vehicle from their seats in the event the vehicle is submerged in a body of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of tragic accidents have occurred over the years when motor vehicles have ended up at least partially submerged in a body of water. Such a situation may be due to the failure of a parking brake, a collision, or loss of control of the vehicle, among various potential causes. In many instances the vehicle is relatively undamaged and the occupants may be physically capable of escape, but their seat belt systems may be locked or there may be too much pressure on the belt to allow the occupant(s) to unlatch the latch(es).
Thus, a safety belt release mechanism solving the aforementioned problems is desired.